


Sick Person Necessities

by Dancerdreams2



Category: A.B.C.-Z, Johnny's Entertainment, Jpop
Genre: Gen, Ratings: PG, je 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/pseuds/Dancerdreams2
Summary: Hasshi is oblivious to everything.





	Sick Person Necessities

_Sorry Hasshi. I’m afraid I’ve caught a cold and must cancel our plans for today._

 

Hashimoto gasped as he flipped his cell phone shut. “Tottsu is sick! I should go take care of him!” He quickly got dressed in an outfit he deemed appropriate for visiting and taking care of a sick Totsuka.

 

“Wait for me Tottsu!” Hashimoto said as he dashed out of the house and hopped onto a nearly empty train. Luckily he had just missed the morning rush. He tapped his foot impatiently, not noticing the strange looks coming from the little old lady across from him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“TOTTSU!” Hashimoto shouted as he burst into Totsuka’s room, “DON’T WORRY! I’M HERE!”

 

“Hasshi? No need to raise your voice...” Totsuka rolled over, eyes still closed. “How did you even gain access to my roo-...” Totsuka stopped mid-sentence when his eyes fluttered open and he caught sight of the other.

 

“What in the world are you wearing?!” Totsuka asked, shocked, sitting up a little too quickly, and groaning as the room started to spin.

 

Hashimoto smiled brightly and spun around, showing off his nurse costume. “Every sick person needs their very own nurse to take care of them! I’m Tottsu’s!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hasshi... There really isn’t any need to-”

 

“No arguing Tottsu!” Hashimoto interrupted, “Nurses orders!”

 

“...it’s ‘DOCTOR'S orders’...”

 

“SEE?! Even the doctor says!”

 

“...” Totsuka gave up, sighing as he shook his head.

 

“Now let me take your temperature!” Hashimoto grabbed Totsuka’s face and rested his forehead against the other’s, frowning in concentration.

 

Totsuka felt his breathe catch, his heartbeat speeding up at the contact. Hashimoto pulled away, causing Totsuka to relax. 

 

“I know just what you need!” Hashimoto proclaimed as he dug through his backpack, he pulled out a little baggie and held it up, “Gocchi’s special candy!”

 

“...Never...Gonna...Happen...”


End file.
